empire_of_ashfandomcom-20200213-history
Technocratic Commonwealth
Many human nations turned on their native Cursed as a wave of mass psychosis overtook all those imbued with abilities to shape fundamental aspects of reality. Some either did not resist or took their insanity in stride. The Technocratic Commonwealth is made up of wayward humans who adopted their rule even as the ASH declared them Cursed instead. Beginnings In the shadow of Xan’s Deluge, many Cursed began to group together, believing they were safer in numbers. As many of the tribes emptied away, petty kingdoms and city States became more prominent in the region. While the war continued, a small group of Cursed and their Fleshcrafted generals gained more authority. While providing for Xan’s war effort, the Cursed grouped together and saw more of the region fall under their direct control. Though the nascent Technocracy produced for Xan, they quietly shunted resources to themselves while deceiving some of the generals to bolster their own holdings. With Xan’s defeat and chaotic military expansion by the ASH, they bided their time until they could safely expand further. Initially taking the petty kingdoms one by one until they could steal away some of the recent colonies of Hemosans fleeing the confused mess that characterized the ASH post-Deluge. Structure The TC is ruled by the so called ‘magister’s council’, an academic group made up by the Cursed princes dedicated to making and running ever grander machines with citizens reaping the fruits of their endeavors. Situated halfway in the rolling hills of Bransch to the desert of Tomt, their coastline access in the east was recently taken by the ASH. TC citizens are mostly left alone, the cities operate on a moderately democratic system with full citizens (males who have completed civil service) voting on candidates deemed eligible by provincial governors. Princes are detached from the day to day operation of their country, preferring to spend their time building or perfecting huge undertakings of mechanical wonders. Civil service is required of all males within the TC. At age thirteen they are taken from public education to be sent to vocational or military schools. Age fifteen marks their employment by the state, either being sent to work fulfilling grand plans set forth by their lords or being used to chase off bandits, raiders, or insurrections. Another path for the young is whispered among groups of concerned parents, a minority of conscripted teenagers simply disappear. This group is sometimes given an explanation, but often their vanishing is waved away by officials. Many do not believe the state’s explanation and sinister rumors often spread among the less loyal population. Their armies are large and well-equipped but ironically somewhat behind the times compared to the airships and mass produced armor used by the ASH legions. Utilizing large numbers of well trained but skittish light infantry, their disadvantages are mitigated by copious usages of Cursed support and ‘wonder weapons’ developed by the magister council. Princes will often join battle in dire circumstances to lend their power to the might of the armies. Fleshcrafting is common and accepted by the nobility meaning Deviants are a common sight as guards, soldiers, general experiments, or specialized laborers. Subject peoples are a mix depending on location. Closer to the coast, Hemosans remain mostly ignorant of their origins in desert cities. TC machines loom over the central districts generate food and pull water from the ground in order to keep a land route open. Further west, Duralians maintain a homogenous majority in Bransch. Princes are disinterested in most cultural affairs. Speculation that their unique society is a bastardization of Duralian theology remains impossible to verify. Recent Events Their recent defeat by the Autocracy saw them lose the major trading city of Lankast as well as their ocean access corridor. The signed treaty between the two powers allowed for a referendum to take place in the northernmost port town. Fear of portents that plague the world have lead them to become increasingly insular. It is rumored a few of the princes now follow a doctrine rejecting their own abilities and shunning Fleshcrafting. These so called ‘prudents’ share a remarkable similarity with the ASH stance on usage of their powers, though in a much more moderate context. The TC maintains good relations with most of their neighbors, preferring to be left alone. Khuland is content to leave the princes be, trading ancient relics and gold for machinery. The Oblivionites are disinterested in their southern neighbors, though willing to fulfill contracts that put them in conflict. The Padishah to the south and the Shekami tribes are fond of the TC. Their aloof and mostly insular nature doesn’t lead to disproportionate retribution on the tribes who raid the borders. The Padishah has easier targets to focus on and stays grateful that their armies do not have to split.